Aggregor
Ultimate Alien Aggregor's appearance is similar to that of a human. However, he has small flesh-colored horns coming out of his head and red eyes ringed with black marks (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He has long black hair. He wears a brown knee-length, open-chested tunic, baggy jeans, black calf high boots, and wields a spear-like weapon that he can use to fire blasts of red energy (presumably plasma or electricity). After the absorption of the Andromeda aliens, Aggregor went through a mutation similar to Kevin's, becoming a powerful, chimeric amalgam of the five aliens. Unlike Kevin's mutations, Aggregor's mutation was more refined and balanced in appearance, rather than a random mixture of parts, and not lacking the full potency of the five aliens powers (the result of a special machine he used to bypass the normal limitations of his absorption powers). In this form, he has Bivalvan's legs and hands, Galapagus's torso armor(darker color), Andreas' frame, and arms, P'andor's faceplate on his neck and seal on his chest (Galapagus's darkened coloring), and a Ra'ad-based head and hair. His eyes are blood red and he is also much taller than before, standing at approximately 10 feet tall. Plumber Security His first apparence in Ben 10 Plumber Security is in the episode: "Pleeja",where all fans of this serie know that Aggregor have one sister that suffers of Amnesia that is called: Pleeja.In the movie in 3D,he apparence for stop Ben with all enemies of Ben,Gwen and Kevin.He apparence for another time in the episode of the season#6 for kill Kevin for the incident of other years ago. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the ability to absorb matter and energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin relies more on his matter-absorbing powers, Aggregor has mastered his powers, and prefers absorbing the energy of other life-forms, acquiring 1/10 of the original creature's powers without mechanical aid (this is the biological limit for Osmosians). Unlike Kevin, (at least until he used a machine, which may be of similar technology used by Vilgax, to enhance his absorbing powers) the powers and abilities he absorbs don't drastically change his appearance (due to his advanced age as Kevin 11,000 was able to do the same in Ken 10): for example, when he absorbed powers from one of Galapagus' friends, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now open six holes on his torso at will to use Geochelone Aerio powers. Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed (as he absorbed the transformative energy of the Omnitrix rather than the energy of the aliens' themselves), Aggregor absorbs all of his victim's energy, leaving behind nothing but a desiccated skeleton/shell (except when he used a special machine to surpass his absorption limitations which allowed him to absorb the aliens' bodies along with their powers by turning them into pure energy). In addition to his matter and energy-absorbing powers, Aggregor is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and has a spear-like weapon that he can use to fire blasts of red energy that can disrupt other energy fields, stun his opponents, or hurt them. As seen in Andreas' Fault, he can use his spear-like weapon to summon his ship as well as lift objects with an electromagnetic aura that is the same whitish red energy from his spear. In Fused, Aggregor explains that his weapon is designed to combat creatures that can control and manipulate energy (particularly electricity), as seen when he used it to destroy Gwen's mana shields and redirected Brainstorm's electrical attacks before neutralizing his electrokinetic powers with the red energy blast from his spear (nearly killing him in the process). Much like Ben's archenemy Vilgax, he uses robot drones as his army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid in shape and stature than Vilgax's. However, he largely prefers to carry out his plans himself rather than let his minions do the work for him, unlike Vilgax and the Highbreed. He has captured and later re-captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't even mind to once disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. After his mutation in Ultimate Aggregor, Aggregor absorbed the five aliens he kidnapped from the Andromeda Galaxy, resulting in him having their combined powers. His new abilities included *Andreas's super strength and shockwaves. *Bivalvan's durability and hydrokinesis. *Galapagus's immunity to mana-based attacks and aerokinesis. *P'andor's radioactive energy beams, heat generation and heat/cold immunity. *Ra'ad's electric blasts, flight and mind reading. *Ultimate Aggregor's powers allowed him to travel through space unassisted, meaning he didn't require his ship anymore. Categoria:Homodrile Categoria:Characters